Revealing the Past
by asmalltowngirl01
Summary: JJ does a good job at keeping her past and private life a secret. Until one day when an unexpected visitor shows up at the BAU, and her past comes spilling out. Ried/JJ/OC please R&R.
1. Connections

**NOTE: sorry if it takes a while to update, I'm in school and I have a lot of work sometimes, so please be patient. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.**

Chapter 1: Connections:

The beautiful blonde teen ran towards the elevator where the tall handsome Dr. Spencer Reid stood waiting to be taken up to the 6th floor of the FBI building. As the girl slipped into the elevator just before the doors closed, Reid began to study her, he couldn't help it. She had been crying. She tried to control it as she got into the elevator. They were alone, and she seemed thankful that he was the only one in the cramped space.

"What floor?" asked Reid out of the courtesy he had been taught as a child.

"I-I don't know." She replied through broken sobs. "I'm going to the BAU."

"I work there, I'll, umm, I'll take you. Uh, if you, don't, uh, mind my asking, what's the matter?" as a profiler Reid could not help his curiosity, but he knew he shouldn't push the matter. He knew whatever she was going there for must have been urgent.

"I-I I'd rather explain it to Jenny first." She was calming down a bit. She didn't know why, but this tall young man was making her feel more at ease. She thought it might be because she saw him as a kid, compared to all the graying, balding guys in suits that basically had FBI stamped across their foreheads. Or maybe it was because he seemed so familiar, she knew him, but from where, she had no idea.

"Are you, uh, here to see Jennifer Jereau?" Reid questioned as they were exiting the elevator. Reid was also thinking that he knew this girl. But his young mind was so frazzled at the moment that he couldn't out two and two together. They had just gotten off of a bad case, six murders just outside of Seattle, they had arrived too late to save the final victim. He definitely wasn't looking forward to another case.

The bullpen area was the same as always. Some hustle bustle, not very urgent. Many desks filled with paperwork that was most likely due soon. Reid couldn't help but think of the statistics of procrastination. Reid himself had never been a procrastinator. Always handing in the homework on time, or even early. Eager at every opportunity to learn. He was a nerd. And it didn't take an IQ of 187 to figure that out.

The odd pair made their way past the team's desks, as this strange, yet, some-how familiar, visitor replied. "Yeah, please, please, just take me there, to her." The teen managed to stop her crying they passed the questioning gaze of Emily Prentiss, she had obviously spent the night finishing up the case report. She was on her way to get some steaming coffee, which she badly needed, and didn't bother to ask what was going on.

Reid led the blonde girl up the steps to JJ's office, half expecting her not to be there, as Reid was early as always. Reid gently turned the handle to the young liaison's office. To his surprise she was there.

"OH MY GOD! REID! WHAT HAPPENED!? WHAT DID YOU DO TO ALI!?" JJ shouted out in distress. She had picked up on the fact that Ali gad been crying. At that moment the young liason wasn't thinking clearly, concerned for the young visitor. Reid would never do anything to hurt anyone.

" I…uh…she...err…I…el-" Reid was so taken aback by JJ's reaction to the teen that it took him a few minutes to make the connection. This young girl JJ now was comforting was in fact the agent's sister. It was quite obvious now, sure there were subtle differences, but it was plain as day, they were sisters. JJ had piercing blue eyes that could see right through even the toughest of shields. The girl, who he now knew to be Ali, her eyes had the same piercing effect, only they were the most gentle green color Reid had ever seen. Both girls had beautiful pale, smooth skin. Their hair was only a slight difference in color; Ali's had more notes of honey and gold in it.

At that same moment Ali remembered Reid. The genius boy that Jenny had admired when they both started working at the BAU a few years back. They had had one awkward date at the ballpark, when neither knew each other very well, they realized they could only be friends. So, in time Jenny's crush had faded. Now she had Will and Henry, both of whom she loved with all her heart. Ali didn't have to be a profiler to know that Jenny cared for and respected the young genius that was still in there presence.

"I…he…he was only helping…" Ali was being comforted by her sister. "Jenny, I have to talk to you. I think I'm…I'm… I'm in trouble."

And the crying resumed. JJ was doing her best to comfort this slightly smaller version of herself. JJ hated seeing Ali like this. Ali had always been so strong, yet somehow innocent, and JJ admired it.

Right now, though, all that strength was gone, washed away by the tears streaking her face.


	2. The Case

Chapter 2: The Case

The team was gathered around their usual round table, where they always discussed cases. The Knights of the Round Table, Reid's mom had once referred to the profilers. Only this time there wasn't the innocent joke making and fooling around. The mood was set by JJ and Reid who were already waiting when everyone had started to arrive. As Garcia scurried in at the last minute, the team was complete.

It was Hotch who first broke the almost impenetrable silence. "Now, first thing, we haven't been officially invited in on this case. We are only here to help a college." Turing to JJ." Is she ready?"

With a broken voice JJ replied, "I'll go see." JJ maneuvered around the chairs and exited the room.

"What's this all about?" Morgan asked with his usual cool manner and curiosity.

"You'll see" Hotch replied as JJ walked in with Ali. "JJ, would you like to explain." It wasn't a question, she would do it.

"Ok, first off, this is my sister Ali." A room of surprised eyes stared back, looking at Ali. They all knew JJ was private, but none of them suspected she would keep something, someone, this important a secret. "She is almost 16, and still living with our parents in Jessup, Pennsylvania. She is finishing her last year of high school there." JJ had to pause for a moment, gathering herself. "Last month, one…one her, her-" Everyone could tell this was getting hard for JJ, as she paused yet again.

"One of my best friends, Jordyn, was taken." It was Ali who spoke now, in a similar, but softer voice. In the 20 minutes it took for the team to assemble, Ali had managed to put her shield back up. They could all tell from her voice that Ali had not experienced many of the horrors of the world yet. Her voice still had innocence in it. Something that had long ago left all of the profilers. "Well, technically, we don't know that yet. Her parents filed a missing persons report, but she was never found. Neither was a…a body. The police think that she probably just took off, being a 17 and all. Anyways, yesterday, another close friend of mine was taken. Her name is Cayli. The police won't let them file a report, since it hasn't been 48 hours yet. I also found a note, on at the park where a run everyday, it was on a bench. It had my name on the outside. I…I was curious, so I opened it." The team could practically see the wall she put up crumbling in front of them. "The note said, 'I…I'" She couldn't say it, not aloud. "I can't"

"Pull it up on the screen." Rossi's voice came from the back of the room.

With a few clicks, Garcia pulled it up.

They all read in silence. 'I have been watching you for quite some time now. I have admired you from afar. It is time that I took action. As you can see, when I put my mind to something, I will get it. I am working my way to the prize.'

Everyone in that small room admired the young girl's strength. They could tell it was terribly hard for her to get through all that without breaking down right there.

Ali was crying again. For that matter, JJ was too. Garcia would be in about two seconds. And Emily's eyes were brimming with tears that she was trying to hold back. Hotch was stoic, as always. Reid was already analyzing anything, and everything he could. Rossi showed no emotion, that any normal person could see, but these weren't normal people, they were profilers. They could all see in his deep, brooding eyes, that he felt for this little version of JJ.

"A big concern is that Jordyn and Cayli are disposable to this unsub, as suggested by the note. He or she seems to be referring to Ali as the prize." Ali noticed Reid did not stutter or mumble as he did earlier. This was what he was good at, what he was sure of. Ali thought to herself, she had always been interested in profiling.

"This is probably a male. He's showing sexual interest in Ali." It was Morgan's turn to show off. "Unfortunately, the note is typed, so if, when," correcting himself. "we catch this bastard, handwriting analysis is out."

"They seem to be very controlled. But that may not last. If they really want Ali that badly, they may not be able to wait much longer." Emily Prentiss spoke with firmness in her voice. She was confident in her abilities.

Ali was noticing how this team worked like a well-oiled machine. They were like a family most of the time, but when it came to cases, they put all relationships to the side.

JJ was so dazed she barely noticed that they had already begun to profile the unsub. "Wait! Shouldn't we take Ali somewhere else? She can't hear all of this!"

"Jenny, it's fine. I…I kind of want to." There was a pause as the sisters shared a look. "You know that I've always been interested in this type of stuff." Her voice was soft as she spoke, unsure of what her sister would think.

"Yeah, but _I_ don't want you to hear this. Why do you think I don't want you and mom and dad to move up here? I want to keep you guys _away_ from all of this!" There was tension in her voice. She had to control her volume as she spoke to this smaller version of herself.

Rossi interceded. "JJ. Can I talk to you in the hall?"

"Rossi! I don't want her to hear this!"

"In the hall JJ."

"Fine." She sighed as she gave in and walked into the hall. It was warmer, or it seemed so because of all the horrors of that room made it colder.

"JJ, your sister seems incredibly strong. I think she can handle this." Rossi spoke in his usual cool manner. Nothing seemed to affect this man.

"What if your brother, or sister, or child was in her position?! What would you do then?! For god's sake! She's only 15!" JJ couldn't control her anger now.

"But she is important to this investigation and she seems to want to be there."

"Don't profile her Rossi." Now she was just being cold. Her tone even.

"Umm, I don't mean to interrupt, but the 'she' is standing right here. And I _want _to be in there. I need to know this stuff." Ali had been in the doorway, listening. Reid followed behind.

"She umm… she snuck away. We were looking at the file, and we… we should have been watching." Reid spoke with a bit of guilt.

Ali and Reid went back into the conference room. JJ and Rossi followed behind.

Rossi pulled JJ to the side. He whispered, "She looks up to you JJ. She wants to prove herself to you. Let her stay. She can leave any time she likes."

Though JJ hated to admit it, he was right. The team went back to profiling. Ali was shaking the entire time, though she refused to let JJ see it or comfort her.

JJ couldn't think. She blocked herself out from all of it. She didn't even realize when they all started leaving. She had pulled her knees to her chest, scared, concerned. "JJ! JJ, are you ok?" It was Hotch's voice that broke through her thoughts. " Take Ali home and get your stuff together. Wheels up in thirty."

JJ could now see that her sister had started crying. The stress had gotten to her. "Ok, Hotch."

The sisters made their way out of the BAU and into the bright DC streets. They got into JJ's standard black SUV and were on their way to JJ's and Will's small Victorian style home in the suburbs.


	3. Festivities and Memories

**Note: The breaks aren't showing up on the site, so I will just put 'break' where it should be. Sorry.**

Chapter 3: Festivities and Memories:

The sisters drove up to the beautiful Victorian home. It was considerably smaller then the houses surrounding it. Ali thought to herself, it was perfect for JJ and her family, who were just starting out. The door was a beautiful dark oak. It led to a small hall which split between a living room, a cozy looking kitchen/dining room, and a staircase.

"My room's right up there" JJ motioned to the staircase in front of them. "You can come up with me or…wait down here if you'd like…" JJ spoke the last part with sadness; she wanted her sister with her.

Ali knew what her sister wanted. "I want to go up with you." JJ smiled.

"Will is at work and Henry is at daycare," The young liaison's heart sunk thinking about her Henry sitting in a weird place all day with strangers. She hated it. She hated that both her and Will had to work to support their young family. "So you freshen up…and, if there's anything you need, huhh…" she sighed, the day weighing on her even though it was barely lunchtime. "Feel free to talk to me."

"No thanks." That was not typical Ali. She would chatter until her teeth fell out. JJ could tell her sister wasn't telling her everything.

"Come on Ali. Please, I feel like your shutting me out." Ali was keeping something from her and JJ didn't know what. She knew they would never be as close as they were before she had left for her adventure in DC, but JJ was still hurt.

They had made their way up the steps to JJ and Will's room. The floors had the same dark oak color as the door and the walls were a pale blue, perfect, Ali thought.

"JJ, it's nothing…ju-just that, I don't know. I guess, I-I don't really want to go back." Ali started to sniffle. She couldn't help it, the day had barely begun and already so much had happened, she couldn't take it.

"Ali. Why not?" JJ was upset that she just couldn't seem to get her bubbly sister to be happy again.

"I-I just guess it's because, now that I'm here, it, it just doesn't seem as real. Once I go back, it _will_ be real again, it _will_ be happening. And I don't know if I can deal with that." JJ just hugged her sister, not knowing what to say.

"As long as I'm here no one will ever, ever hurt you." It was a promise.

JJ began quickly packing her stuff. Ali couldn't help but being comforted, even though her sister's small stature would never be ideal for anyone's protection.

"Umm, Jenny, can I take a quick shower?" Ali was a bit hesitant in her new surroundings.

"Sure thing Girly." JJ answered, using the childhood nickname. She knew why her sister wanted a shower. The same reason she took countless, useless showers. "You need to clear your head."

Ali knew she was a bit predictable, but small town life could do that to you. She loved showers because it was just her and the water. Nothing could faze her with the hot water just rushing over her entire body. And right now she badly needed that.

………….Break………….

The team landed in the closest airport to town. Avoca. No one on the team had ever even heard of it, well except of course, JJ.

They walked quickly through the small airport. Reid had hoped to stop and buy some books for the 30 minute ride into town. But his hopes quickly went away. The only apparent shop in the place was a very tiny gift-shop. It seemed to only carry some magazines, snacks, and I heart Scranton sweatshirts and mugs.

The drive into Jessup was excruciatingly silent and awkward. Until, of course, they reached the town.

The festivities were on full swing as they drove through the main streets. The carnival was set up and the rides, already going though the sun was just beginning to set. Colors filled the sky. The team watched in amazement as groups of teens walked the streets, making their way to the carnival. They had to drive extremely slowly, as to not hit the teens. The entire town had come out for this event. It was warm out, and Ali had insisted on opening the windows just before they entered town, knowing the wonderful sights and smells that the team would soon experience. She had decided to let them be surprised, wanting the novelty of how they would act when they saw all this.

"Whoa. What is all this?" asked Morgan. He, Reid, Garcia and JJ had all ridden into town with Ali. Rossi, Hotch, and Emily took the other SUV, discussing the case as they drove.

"Gorgeous, I have no idea. But I sure wish I did. Maybe the Jereau sisters can fill us outsiders in?" Garcia chimed. She was entranced. A group of three teens walked by, wearing colorful t-shirts with writing of a saint's name on them. The one on the right, black and red, the middle one's, red and yellow, and the last one, white and blue.

Reid was quick to answer. "If I'm right, then this must be-" He was cut off by Ali.

"Saint Ubaldo day." Ali sighed. Remembering the bliss of year after year of the festival she loved so much. That was all Ali had to say to get herself lost in precious memories.

"What?" Garcia had never heard of it.

"It's only celebrated two places in the world. Gubbio, Italy and, well, right here in Jessup Pennsylvania. The Italians brought it over. There are three saints, Saint Ubaldo, he is red and yellow, Saint Georgio, red and black, and Saint Antonio, blue and white. They race through the streets. It was started when Saint Ubaldo returned after…."

…………………Break………………….

_It was last year; Ali was standing in the yard with all her friends. They were taking pictures of the painting on the street and joking around. Laughing and just having a good time. She could still smell the Italian cooking of the party she was at. There was so much food! And all of it, so good. They were waiting for the race to make it's way down to them. It was getting closer, they could hear the roar of the crowd and the whinnying of the horses. Ali was upset that JJ hadn't been able to make it that year. It was a tradition, and the first time JJ had broken that tradition. But she had a case in Texas, and Ali couldn't blame her. _

_Ali looked up and there he was. Just standing there watching them. Watching Jordyn, Cory, Amity, Caylie and her. _

_She could see his face perfectly, he wasn't from around here. He was in dress pants and a pin-stripe button down, _definitelynot _from around here. He was drinking water from a clear plastic bottle, unlike most of the men who were merrily sipping from their red plastic cups and wearing jeans and t-shirts. He had brown hair and was of average height and build. He was so average; she had thought nothing of him. But now she knew. She knew that this was the man that had taken her friends._

"_Ali! Ali!" A voice was calling her. "ALI!"_

………………………_Break………………………._

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ali shrieked, making Morgan and Reid cover their ears. They had made it to the Jereau home and were trying to get Ali out of the car.

"Ali!" It was JJ. "Ali! What's wrong?!"

Ali was crying hysterically now. "I-I saw him! I know, I-I know who's next."

**Note: I hope you liked the little bit about Saint Ubaldo Day. I can add more if anybody would like it! :)**


	4. Lost Memories

**Note: Sorry for the long wait, track season just started. I will try to update once a week, but no promises. I apologize in advance. OH! Please go back and reread previous chapters, I made some (hopefully good) changes. Last thing, I would like to thank everybody who read, reviewed, or favorited this story! It's a big confidence boost. Now please sit back, relax, and enjoy the rest of the story. K, bye!**

**Warning!: Spoilers for 5x13 'Risky Business'. **

Chapter 4: Lost Memories

"No. A little pointier…. Yeah, and less side-burn-thingies…. Better, I think that's it." Ali was talking to the young brunette sketch artist. The team gathered around the now-complete sketch of their unsub. All but JJ, who was upstairs exploring her long-ago home, hoping nothing had changed.

"Do you know him?" came Rossi's inquisitive voice.

"I don't think so, and I have a pretty good memory." Ali replied, studying the gray pencil marks that made up the picture. This was the guy, but she didn't know him.

JJ had just exited her old room. She knew Daddy would never change anything much. He always made it clear that she was welcome to return whenever she wanted. JJ didn't want to intrude on her sister, so she passed by that door with a quick glance. Next door, damn, this was the one she was dreading. The one no one dare ever enter. It had once belonged to her older sister, the one that had given her the necklace that she never took off. The one who had committed suicide when JJ was only 11. JJ quickly moved on, enough hurt for one day. She arrived downstairs just as they were pinning up the sketch to the board they had brought in.

JJ let out a small, scared gasp as she took one look at the man as she fainted and the world turned to black.

………….Break………….

_JJ was forced to see this guidance counselor after her sister had, well, died. And she made it apparent to all involved that this wasn't gonna be easy. _

_She saw the new counselor sitting at his desk, a chair placed across from him, for her to sit in. He was not from around here, dressed to formally for this relaxed school, not even the superintendent dressed that way._

_The principle had left and she was alone with this guy, she felt in her gut this wasn't good._

_Mid-way through their 'talk', which consisted mostly of him asking terribly long questions, and her mumbling in-audible, one word answers, he moved his seat next to hers._

"_You're a very pretty young girl, Jennifer." With that, he put his hand on her knee, which might have been consoling, in a different situation, with someone she knew. But with this guy and the comment he made, she was scared. _

_As he began questioning again, his hand slowly moved up her thigh to her shorts. He began fiddling with the khaki fabric. JJ whimpered, she was only 11 and very, very, scared. She was pouting now, and he didn't like that._

"_It's gonna be ok, baby." Just then, the principle walked in. he swiftly moved his hand to his own knee._

"_JJ, your parents are here." Boomed principle Kline's baritone voice. She scurried quickly to the tall dark-skinned man. _

"_JJ sweetie!" Her dad's loving voice entered her memory._

………….Break………….

"JJ!"

Slowly opening her eyes to the light, JJ spoke again. "Oh Daddy! It was horrible!" She reached up to her father, and he pulled her up into a tight hug.

"What baby? What happened?"

JJ proceeded to repeat every thing she remembered, struggling a lot. She was crying by the time she finished. Reid noticed how the tears on her porcelain skin made her look even more fragile and small. Maybe he had never gotten over the crush he had on his enchanting colleague.

"Well, do you know his name?" Hotch asked impatiently, they didn't have time to waste.

"I…umm, I think it was Dr. Farber. He was….he was fired, before I finished that year." JJ struggled, trying to remember.

"JJ," Prentiss cut in, "what if he's not after Ali. What if he wants you?"

JJ felt dizzy again as seven pairs of shocked eyes stared at the beautiful young liaison with great concern.


	5. The Little Things

Chapter 5: The Little Things

'In, out, in, out.' Ali could only concentrate on her staggered breathing. Reason number one why Ali liked running. It was only her, the ground, and her breathing. But as Ali figured out long ago, it only delayed her thoughts, it didn't get rid of them. She could hear her worn out Nikes softly tapping the much-used woodchip path as she made her second time around the four mile loop in the park. Ali was getting tired. She would stop after she finished the loop, she only had about a half-mile left. Then she would feel like hell. But only a short time after, would come the pure pleasure that she, and most runners, experienced after a good run. She usually could help her bubbly personality show even more, even if she was hurting. That is the second reason Ali loved running.

Ali only had a few blocks to walk before she entered the hell hole her home had become. Their cozy family room now crowded with white boards and chairs, turned into the temporary BAU headquarters. Ali thought back to her years on the junior varsity cross country team.

She thought back to the day they had gotten timed on the track. They had all finished and were going over their times when the boys started yelling about something. The entire team looked over in amazement as giant, tornado like, clouds swarmed towards them. Then came the rain. It came down in sheets, drenching all of them in seconds as the girls shrieked, mostly out of having fun. They had only about a hundred feet to the safety of the concession stand. Ali made her way over very slowly, secretly loving every moment that the surprise rain soaked her frail body. They had waited a few minutes, then after realizing the rain wouldn't let up, they all jogged slowly back to the school to be picked up by their parents. It was one of Ali's best memories. In fact, a lot of her best memories were of the cross country team.

Ali slowly made her way up the rickety old steps of her house, dreading the horrors she might find inside. But, instead, as she played that day over and over in her head, she remembered something else.

It was a silver Toyota. Nothing special, just another small car in a small town. It was in the student parking lot with a few other cars. Only there was something different about this car. She thought she heard the engine rumbling softly, though it was hard to tell over the drumming of the rain. Then she saw him, the same him from the St. Ubaldo parade, the same him that JJ had remembered. And again, he was watching her.

Ali quickly passed the team and ran up to her room. They all assumed it was because she didn't want to know what was going on in the temporary BAU headquarters. Stupid profilers. Reid was the only one to catch on that something wasn't quite right, and his suspicion was only slight. It was tossed to the back of his brilliant brain, as he got wrapped up in the discussion with the team.

In the sanctity of her room, with the door locked of course, Ali thought back to anything that might have been routine for her. On more than twenty occasions she remembered him watching her and her friends.

It scared her, that anytime he wanted, he could've taken her. It would've been so easy. When she was walking into school late with no one around to save her. When she was on one of her chilly winter jogs. Hell, he could've taken her while she was walking the two blocks from the bus stop to her house!

Ali leaned back on her incredibly soft blue pillow and pulled her blue and white sheets up to her chin, suddenly very cold. And she started to cry. Out of fear, out of helplessness, out of, she didn't even know…

Ali heard very hesitant, soft tapping on the door. She was _not_ in the mood to talk.

"Go away Dr. Reid!" Ali tried to be loud, but her voice just wasn't working right now.

"H-how'd you, uhh, know it was me?" genius-boy Dr. Reid was taken aback.

"Reid, come on! If it was Morgan, Hotch, or Rossi they would have knocked much harder. If it was Emily or Garcia, they would have said something. And JJ, well JJ isn't in any kind of shape to be worrying about anyone but herself right now. And wasn't she sleeping when I left?" Ali had to laugh at his overlooking her reasoning.

"Oh, well, can I, uhh, come in now?" Spencer was feeling stupid. He smiled at himself, despite all that was happening around him.

"What'd ya want?" Ali asked as she was opening the door just enough to peek her head through.

"I-I thought something might be wrong."

"Ummm. Not exactly wrong, but I have something that might help the case."

"We can talk about it downstairs with the team?"

"Sure" This young man was going to be a nuisance if he kept noticing things like this.

…………….Break…………..

'Finally. At least we get one nice moment.' Ali thought to herself as she looked around the small 50's-themed diner. The team had taken up the two largest tables at the favorite local establishment.

'Wow, small towns have such good food.' Morgan was always thinking about food. He had eaten a delicious concoction of a hamburger, a Texas wiener, some perfectly cooked fries, and a big chocolate peanut butter milkshake. All absolutely delicious.

They all sat looking at eat other, their bellies full and they themselves happy. Emily was looking around at the diner. The walls were painted with pictures of young girls in poodle skirts and boys in blue jeans and white t-shirts. There were old fashioned signs everywhere. There was even a juke box and an old soda cooler.

"Anyone want dessert?" asked the friendly waitress. They all stared as another waitress walked by with huge pile of what must have pie. They all shared a look of excitement, even JJ who had eaten here every week as a child.

"Yes!" they all answered in unison. The waitress rattled off the names of about ten different flavors of pie. And after a short discussion, the team learned that the pies were homemade by the owners, who lived only a block away.

"Sweeties, you girls are so extremely lucky you grew up with this. It's absolutely amazing, this diner probably has some of the best food in the world, and no one even knows about it." Garcia chirped. She was wearing a skirt and a nice blouse, too fancy for this little town. But that was just Garcia.

The red-haired waitress quickly brought back the plates of pie, despite the packed tables around them. Again, they had to take a wide-eyed moment to stare at their dessert. Then, almost simultaneously, they picked up their forks and dug in.

Hotch leaned back in his chair, completely stuffed. He gave one of his rare smiles, they were reserved for special occasions. And this definitely fit the bill.

"You know the saying, 'It's the little things in life.'" And right now, this was completely true.

JJ and Ali smiled at each other, both completely forgetting their problems because at the moment everything was perfect.


	6. Somebody is Watching

Chapter 6: Somebody is Watching

Spencer Reid couldn't sleep. He could never sleep well during a case, his brain was too filled up with facts to allow any down time. So Spencer Reid took it upon himself to make rounds, checking on all the members of the team. They all had adjoining rooms, the doors to which they never locked. Spencer knew it wasn't smart to go sneaking around the motel rooms of armed federal agents in the middle of the night. But he needed to make sure they were safe.

He was just exiting Rossi's room when he heard his phone blurt out a joyful tune. He quickly answered it, not bothering to look at the caller id.

"Hello, this is Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid." He quickly whispered into the small black device. He was surprised to hear JJ's sweet voice on the other line, also a whisper.

"Reid, it's JJ."

"JJ!" he said louder than he should have. He quickly controlled his volume. "Why are you calling me at…" He glanced at his watch, just able to see it in the dimly lit hallway. "Two-thirty seven in the morning?"

"I couldn't sleep" She sounded a bit sad. "What are you doing answering your phone so quickly at two-thirty seven in the morning?" she suppressed a giggle.

"I, uh, I couldn't sleep either." He responded sheepishly, blushing, glad that no one was here. "Again, why are you calling me so late, or early, it really depends on how you look at it." He was rambling. JJ could tell he was honestly worried.

"I, umm, I don't …really know. I wanted, I don't know..." JJ really did not know why she was calling Spence. Sure, they were friends. But she could have called someone else. Like Hotch, he would make her feel more confident just by talking to her, or Morgan, he was always quick to offer advice, or Garcia, she made JJ feel all warm and fuzzy whenever they talked, or even Rossi, he could surely offer something more than the BAU resident genius could. Or could they…?

"JJ, there has got to be a reason." Reid was now sitting on the worn carpet of the motel hallway, back against the wall, knees pulled to his chest, smiling. He liked talking to JJ outside of work.

"I kinda thought I could just talk to you."

"Well do you want me to come down? It might, uhh, be easier, you know, person to person."

"Yeah," She smiled, and Spencer could almost hear it through the phone. "That would be nice."

JJ sat on her bed, her room was a mirror image to her sister's, only lime green. She held her knees hugged to her chest. She felt like she was in high school again, talking to her boyfriend late at night. Only Spence was not her boyfriend. He was a colleague, a friend, a brother, but not a boyfriend. So, JJ wondered, why did her heart feel fluttery at the thought of dark-haired, lanky Spencer Reid essentially 'sneaking out' to see her in the middle of the night.

…………….Break……….

Spencer drove his black rented Toyota through the streets of the small town. Why was he doing this. He was driving around the streets of a town he didn't know, in the middle of the night, just to talk to JJ. JJ, his best friend, his colleague, his protector. He would never have a chance with her. She was in what seemed like a happy relationship with Will. A pang shot through his stomach at the thought of his name. But Reid felt he knew JJ better than Will ever would. Reid spent countless hours with JJ, they told each other everything, well almost everything. Reid thought of Ali, probably sleeping peacefully in her bed right now.

Spencer rounded the last corner before the small house. He pulled up to the small house and got out of his SUV. He took short nervous steps up to the porch. He paced back and forth, not knowing whether to knock or call JJ's cell so she could let him in without disturbing her family. One thought kept repeating itself as Reid stood there…. 'What am I doing here?'

…………Break……………

JJ and Spencer had talked for almost two hours. They talked about anything and everything from little things like the weather to bigger things like the case. And finally they were out of subjects.

JJ yawned. "I guess it's too late to go to sleep now." She giggled softly.

"Yeah, I guess it is." He said, also yawning. JJ yawned again.

"Spence, I think yawning really is contagious." She laughed.

"Actually-"

"Spencer!" JJ groaned. "Enough with the facts, I'm too tired to care. Hey, do you wanna get some coffee?"

"Yeah, coffee sounds pretty good right about now. Is there a good place around here?"

"There's a Dunkin' Donuts right up the road. And if you wanna drive about twenty minutes there's a Starbucks down in Scran'in. Wait, scratch that. Starbucks won't be open yet, but we could give Dunkin' Donuts a chance."

"Scranton, JJ. There's a -t in it." He teased her over pronouncing the –t. "And Dunkin' Donuts is fine with me."

"Shut up Reid! If you spent too much time up here, you'd start pronouncing it like that too." JJ tousled his brown curls. "Let me grab my keys and we could go."

They walked out the door and JJ shut it quietly, locking it also. JJ hadn't bothered to change out of her pajamas. She was wearing big black sweatpants that had TRACK written down the left side in her old school's colors. Her yellow lace cami was tucked in and Reid noticed how the sweatpants rested perfectly on her tiny hips.

They arrived at the coffee shop just as the first worker was unlocking.

"Yes!" JJ breathed. She was happy that they would get their coffee and that she got to spend more alone time with Spencer. He was amazed at the fact that something as little as the coffee shop being open could make JJ so happy. They stepped out of her extremely dark blue truck. Reid thought it somehow suited her. "I wish it would warm up already, I mean it's already April." JJ thought aloud as she pulled her hoody tighter around her tiny body.

Forty-five minutes later they staggered out of the door, laughing so hard it hurt. They were still the only people there, thankfully. The hysterical sting of events had started not long after they walked in.

Reid had been talking, looking at JJ, and had walked right into a large cardboard cutout of a coffee cup. The employee stared with wide eyes as Reid landed flat on his butt. Both JJ and the employee scurried to help Reid up, knocking down a display in the process. By that time JJ and Reid were hysterical. And the look of horror on the employee's face only made them laugh more. The chain of unfortunate event continued without any harm to the people, although not much could be said for the rest of the little café.

"JJ, I think that was one of the best days of my life." Reid could barely speak, he fit in the words between laughs. His stomach hurt so badly, but was definitely worth the pain.

"Spence! Did you see her face?! When you tripped with your _second_ cup of coffee! I thought her head would explode!" JJ had never felt so good. She had completely forgotten all her worries from the past day. No one could make her feel so light and carefree the way Spencer could. She was so thankful for that.

They went over the events of that morning, laughing even more the second time around. They both climbed into JJ's truck, it was almost 5:30. The team would probably be up by 6:00, wanting to discuss the case. JJ and Reid drove off slowly, not wanting this perfect day to end.

……………Break……….

*UnSub*

_WHAT?!?! WHAT IS HE DOING! SHE IS MINE. ONLY MINE!! JENNIFER WILL NEVER LOVE ANYONE BUT ME!_

He was hiding in the shrubs surrounding the parking lot. The dusky cover of the sunset made it perfect for hiding,

_Should I? I don't know, it would be very bad of me. On the other hand the BOY has been very bad, stealing my Jennifer from me. She is MINE! He should know that. She should tell him that! Jennifer, you've been bad. Bad girls should be punished._

He was debating it for what seemed like 20 minutes to him. JJ and Reid had started to pull out of their parking space.

_NO! NO, NO, NO! I've missed my chance. _

And with that, he hopped into his small gold car that was on the other side of the parking lot.

Somebody was watching the profilers. They just had no idea who.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

**HI! I hope you guys liked that! Well, I'm sorry this is a little late. Buuuut! I kinda have a sugar high, so this is a bit longer. **

**OH! And if you're lucky, I might put up another chapter by tonight! :) **

**One last thing, well actually two:**

**One. -I am a little stuck, should the UnSub kidnap JJ and Reid? (Well, in that case it wouldn't be kidnapping, it would be more like federal agent-napping.) Any advice is helpful O:)**

**Two. –I would very much appreciate reviews, they always help keep me motivated :) :P**

**Oh well, time to say good bye now, so see ya next time!**


	7. Where Are They?

**A/N: Thanks again to all who read/reviewed/added to alert. I appreciate it!**

**I felt like I was leaving out Morgan and Garcia, so this chapter is dedicated to them :)**

Chapter 7: Where are they?

"What do you got for me Baby Girl?" Morgan sweet talked Garcia. They loved playing these silly little games with each other.

"Oh, whatever your wildest dreams can imagine my sexy chocolate god." Garcia used her most sultry voice.

"Come on Pen, games later, case now." Morgan winked at his coworker.

"Ok, Sugar if you insist" She looked up from her seat on the very comfortable looking chair. It had been set up in the Jereau's kitchen, along with three computers and Garcia's personal laptop, deeming the kitchen almost unusable. Almost. Mr. Jereau was attempting to cook what looked to be a large quantity of eggs and bacon. Mr. Jereau had insisted on a home cooked meal for the profilers, although at this rate it would have been easier and quicker to eat out.

Mr. Jereau dropped another large pan, it landed with an obnoxious bang. "Mr. Jereau, are you ok?" Garcia had jumped and questioned him every time he dropped something, which had been often.

"Yeah Penelope, I'm fine." Mr. Jereau responded with a smile.

"What do we got Sugar lips?" Morgan was getting antsy.

"Ok, well, this lovely little town only has about 6,000 residents. Unfortunately, out of those 6,000 about 2,300 own small silver cars. And I ran the search on our Mr. Farber, he worked at the school for 5 months. His cover was deep enough for anything the school might have checked, but my amazingly evil powers go deeper, way deeper. Mr. Farber was apparently never born, and he's not a real doctor. He graduated from community college with a degree in science. But before 1977 he never existed. I. can't find anything linking him to any other identity."

"Damn. Hotch is going to be pissed."

"And why is that Morgan?" Hotch strolled into the tiny kitchen. "And has anyone seen JJ or Reid? Where are they? He wasn't at the motel. I keep calling but there's no answer."

Morgan repeated what Garcia had just told him. "Damn it. Garcia, I want you to keep digging and Morgan, come with me. We're going looking for JJ and Reid, get in the car."

Slowly Reid opened his eyes. Pitch black nothingness surrounded him. He heard the sounds of dripping water both far off in the distance and closer near him. What he thought was water hit his head. As the young man slowly came to he began to realize he was bound to a chair. Another person, he assumed was JJ, was at his back, also tied to a chair.

Reid found it hard to breath, foul air sweeping in and out of his lungs. Was someone poisoning the profilers, he thought to himself.

JJ started to rustle on the chair behind Reid. She was also just waking up and starting to smell the obnoxious gaseous scent that filled the room.

"Reid? Is that you?" JJ questioned meekly.

Reid heard the utter terror in her voice as he shakily replied, "Yeah JJ, it's me. We're going to be fine." But he lied as he said this, for he did not know whether or not they would survive this. He couldn't let his beautiful young coworker know his suspicions about being poisoned. He knew he could not let her fear for them.

All the while more and more of what Reid thought to be water dripped on their heads. "What's that dripping on us?" asked JJ.

"I think it's just water, don't worry JJ."

The two heard the static noise of a tape recorded. JJ gasped. A muffled voice manifested itself in their ears.

"_Good morning, my dear JJ. I was not expecting to see you so soon. You were quite foolish to go about so early in the morning and unprotected, with only this rag doll of a man by your side. I hope your colleagues are good at their jobs. The only way you will get out of here alive is if they can play my game. It is a most dangerous game, one not of hunting animals or mere men, but of hunting ME. I am so much more powerful than any mortal. And they must match their wits to mine if they wish to save you. I wish them luck in their journeys. They must find where I am to answer the question, _'where are you?'_"_

And with that, the recording ended. Reid heard the sound of JJ's soft sobbing.

"JJ, this man is purely delusional. Hotch and the team will have him in no time."

"Reid?"

"Yes, wa-what is it?"

"Do you remember how we got here?"

JJ did not remember. Reid did not remember. Where are they? Only the unsub knew. But he wasn't going to tell anytime soon.


End file.
